bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dominator
The Dominator (覇を唱える hawotonaeru) also known as her mortal, more widely known name, Mōka Komori (猛火の子守Mōka no komori ; Eng Lit Translation, "Inferno's Lullaby,") is a Hankami, a race of formerly deified entities of power and myth. Upon discovery, she reveals she loathes her kind as well as her own identity, due to the idea that the Hankami could destroy the fabric of reality and creation if they so choose to do so or that any person she befriends or meets will look at her differently than an ordinary woman or warrior. Appearance: Mōka is a tall, well-defined woman that protrays the age of late teens, early 20's. She has a lithe, muscular body, that allows her to walk gracefully and tall, while also giving her the ability to crouch low and do incredibly limber feats. While there are faint outlines of scars along her body, she has a tanned complexion that usually blocks it out, with only artifical light having the ability to show her unique and deep old wounds. Having a medium bust, she has a incredible beauty which she can radiate and use to her advantage at any time towards those she wishes to flatter, seduce, or swoon over. She has a asian descent curve to her cheekbones, with a small button nose, with a pair of dark red eyes which can flash bright orange and red when angered. Her bright red hair compliments her eyes, as its wavy length can reach to her ankles while tied up into her iconic ponytail, though at times she has braided it into different styles or let it hang loose. Her current attire as V-14's Omega Team leader, is a greek accented tunic with a very sensual and revealing appearance. A green dark green bordered shirt that is worn on half of her upper body with a short sleeve, while she leaves her left shoulder and arm bare, with the exception of a brass enamored band wrapped just shy of her pit and shoulder. She has leather bands that are usually wrapped around her wrists and palms, giving her a more spartan appearance. A specialized harness, waist harness wraps around her hourglass waist's girth above her navel, allowing her to sheathe her swords and other bladed weapons. Below her navel she wears a brown belt that holds up a hip pauldron of golden enamorings on her left hip, beneath that is a beige green bordered skirt. At her calfs have dark grey designs that go over pronounced white linen cloth tops of leather bound shoes. Personality: Mōka is a woman of great ambition, empowered sense of self-worth and respect, and unforgiving wrath. She has earned many enemies as well as a few allies with these traits alone, as her power has left many without scars and those who've witnessed it either feared her or challenged her. Mōka however sees the beneficial traits within the most dark and twisted individuals that the Soul Societies have to offer. In a way, she is a big sister to Omega Team as she looks out for them and protects them while also maintaining a stern leadership and respect among her collegues. Mōka has known Angelika Hartman through passing on occasions, earning her respect through either the news or passing jobs she accompanied her with before the formation of V-14 as well as hearing her endeavors. She's even had chance to meet her mentor, Asuka, and respect her mastery of the weapon arts, finding the two women to be some of the most formidable she ever has crossed. Her relationship with Karitori is a surprisingly loving one, as Mōka feels a undying sense of protective nurturing to the fragile Karitori, as she would often belittle her violent tantrums and actions as nothing but a child's unrestrained outbursts over the cracks within her heart. Not minding to get rough and spar with her, she will do anything to preserve her relationship with her, and would crush anyone that would hurt her. Her past with Yajū has left a interesting impression on the man's mind. Following her almost like a guard dog, Mōka believes if Yajū isn't satisfied with the work she tosses his way, he'd end up attacking her on sight to sate his appetite for violence. Despite this, he is incredibly loyal and protective of her, finding that she shouldn't "dirty" her hands with mundane grunt work or dealing with those who threaten her, allowing her to view him as a almost overprotective ex-boyfriend she never had, which often leads her to break up fights between Karitori and Yajū because of this. Shito is her most entrusted advisor and companion, despite her taking her anger and frustration out on him most of the time in public. She values his cool head and calculative mind almost as more important than anyone else's within Omega Team, finding him to be one of the most intelligent and frighteningly capable individuals on her side. Synopsis: The War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted -debut- History: Mōka's beginning is no less torturous than her birth parents. While initially when any Hankami is born from Izanami's womb, they experience a unique scenario that depicts their destiny, their character, and their personality. Those strung along the path of Dark Shinsei, like the Punisher, experience hellish pains and nightmares never seen nor spoken from any species of mankind. For those born from the womb of Hankami, however, they take upon the culminated experienced pain, suffering, and experiences of the two parents.? Having been born of one such sad soul as well as the recordedly the strongest Hankami, Mōka had experienced an equally traumatic waking vivid nirvana. Bearing the physical attributes, including pain and wrathful temperment, from her mother and the rivaling strength and potential to surpass her father, Mōka was named the Dominator, as was custom during the days of the numerous Hankami race. While she was taught things from harnessing the power of Dark Shinsei and utilizing her own innate based abilities, she was often neglected emotionally by her mother and father. Bred to be a spitting image of themselves, she didn't have time to develop relationships with any of her kin or others beyond the Spiritual Realm where they delved in. Her latent talent and prowess for war had obviously been inbred from her mother's side, as she often ached for the chance to partake in gruesome and bloody battles wherever she could find the chance. When word reached that her Uncle, the Reaper, had returned from the Korai's dimension with a full scale war against her kin, she decided to utilize her chance to escape. Knowing it would be undoubtedly a apocalyptic-scaled battle, she managed to retreat to the World of the Living, waiting out the centuries-long war to end and the rest of her kind to kill each other off. During that time, she managed to harness her power and surpress it enough to blend into populaces of both the Living and the Spirit Realms. For the next millenia of "silence" from herself and the rest of her kind, the Dominator wandered around and began to cultivate a number of techniques, knowledge, and styles of combat as well as learn philisophical ideals, religions, sciences and many forms of learning throughout her sojourn. It wasn't until she wandered into Tendan Dākusaido is when she met her to-be partners. When she met the first of them, she found a orphaned girl abused and suffering of malnutrition to a dangerous degree. Feeling a strange attraction to the poor girl, she took care of her and nurtured her back to health. After only a few months, she began to teach her and help harness her unnatural abilities, eventually becoming smitten with each other in a mutually pleasurable relationship. The rest soon came after, discovered doing their particular jobs and lines of work, both good and bad. Eventually she began to form a plan to create a band of comrades to kill and laugh together. It wasn't too long after that she happened to get into contact with the revered and infamous Angelika Hartmann, leader of the equally infamous Mercenary Organization, V-14. Due to recent circumstances V-14 had been running into, Mōka struck up a bargain to become a partner with the young woman and become part of V-14. After little debate, Angelika agreed to absorb Mōka's team as a part of V-14. Powers/Abilities: Incredible Shinsei: Mōka possesses high amounts of energy within her body for which she surpresses on a near constant basis, only releasing what she can when she needs to. Most of the time, she employs this energy for fast-movement and swordsmanship maneuvers, while occasionally creating small explosions with her bare hands. Despite this, she is highly capable of utilizing it to its fullest potential, as she was able to withstand the nauseating, empath-bathed aura of Mōshin Tenmō's spiritual pressure being released at a point-blank radius, and was able to raise her own aura of Spiritual Pressure at a subtle yet high rate to counter her enemy's boasting. Bloodlust & Wrathful Aura: Due to her nature as the Dominator, Mōka permeates a powerful aura of bloodlust far past the point even masters of killing intent would be shamed. As her body glows red, the air shakes as if Spiritual Pressure is distorting the spiritrons within the atmosphere, but instead is sending painful streams of empath energy feeding into the pores of all those closeby of complete rage and bloodlust, enough to make lesser men and souls lose the will to fight or anyone else think twice before fighting her. Dominating Power: Another affect she's capable of utilizing through the emanation of her Shinsei's Spiritual Pressure, Mōka is capable of twisting nearly any sentient being to her will, totally controlling them and binding them to her spirit. While this could be seen as a form of brainwashing or possession, Mōka explains its more like a "extension of her reach" towards others. While she could just control the mind and spirit of an entity she targets, she's also capable of ridding anyone else's influence within that entity, forcefully causing that part of her to forgo that part of themselves and submit totally to her sway. Something also dangerous is that her Dominating power could also be employed as a weapon, capable of making many underclassed entities perish within a single wave of her power, causing them to die simply because she "commanded" them to. Masterful Swordsmanship: Mōka possesses incredible skill in using her swords, to the point of rivaling masters like Angelika Hartman and Asuka, though the true strength has yet to be tested. All her companions know, is that she knows more about sword combat than most of her squad's combined. Having participated in many, if not infinitely expansive conflicts and wars across mankind's and spiritual realm's conflicts of both small to grand scales, she has learned a plethora of combat techniques, styles, arts, to mold and craft into her own personalized perfect sword style. Masterful Hand-to-hand Combatan'''t: Mōka's fluency within the arts of combat has been seen time and again within Omega Team, especially within her prowess of hand-to-hand combat skills. Knowledge of some of the oldest and deadly martial arts, as well as honing and creating her own, Mōka is one of the most skilled if not capable fighters within her team of close-quarters combat. Having participated in many, if not infinitely expansive conflicts and wars across mankind's and spiritual realm's conflicts of both small to grand scales, she has learned a plethora of combat techniques, styles, arts, to mold and craft into her own personalized perfect hand-to-hand style. '''Almighty Strength: As one of the Hankami, the Dominator retains incredible strength on the superhuman level, as she demonstrates one a number of occasions. While she was able to throw a punch to push back the oversized, bulky form of Kyōki back several meters with ease, though she did complain how sturdy and tough built he was. Later, she also grappled her mother, Sakura, and threw her towards the earth with enough force to cause a seismic shockwave of wide proportions. Category:Hankami Category:Shinsei Behind the scenes/Trivia: *The appearance is inspiration from the hit video game Heavenly Sword as the character Nariko. *As a feminine character with a antihero attitude, I'm attempting on gradually building her character up as her past is slowly unwraveled for all to see, giving her more depth and attitude than most of my feminine based characters. *Her personal Hankami name, known only amongst her kin and those who know a great deal about her, is Sayū (左右 sayuu; Jap Lit Translation, "Domination.") Quote(s):